Meeting You
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Molly Weasley has met all her children's future wifes, or in Ginny's case husband. And yeah, she hasn't reacted well to all of them, but eventually they seem to warm their way into her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again!**

Molly Weasley had always put her children before herself. Sure there was a time when it was just her and Arthur, the house to themselfs, able to do anything at anytime. Then she had kids and her life had transformed. Gone where the random days of going out, gone was the peace and quiet and gone was havng sex when ever she felt like it.

Yes, Molly Weasley's life had changed, but for the better.

She now had more people to love, to care for, to mother. But eventually her kids began to grow up, she wasn't the only "women" in their life. They found new girls to love and hold on to and at times this thought scared her. Would her little boys be alright? And besides the boys, she had her only daughter as well who no longer looked at her father like he was her one true Hero. Sure she respected her father, loved him dearly, but Molly could see her pulling away from being so dependent on them.

Her kids were growing up and soon they wouldn't need her any longer.

Maybe that's why at times she could be very wary of who her kids brought home.

Some she knew right away would eventually be a part of the family in name and others seemed to sneek up on her and before she knew it, they were having another wedding.

She had really begin to realize this when the Order of the Phoenix had started up again. When Bill began visiting more...and telling her more and more about a certain someone in his life.

Yep, it had all started with Bill.


	2. Bill and Fleur

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again!**

The first moment Molly Weasley thought Fleur ws special to her Bill was at an Order of the Phoenix meeting.

Fred and George were sitting with their brother when _"her name" _was mentioned.

And out of the blue, her Bill was grinning a cheeky smile and whispering to the twins. This ws when she realized that Bill had been out of the house for such a long time, well to her a long time, that she hadn't even known he had a girlfriend. And as her sons laughed at something together, she realized she was upset that she hadn't known about this part of Bill's life.

That was when Molly should have demanded to meet the girl..._maybe then she could have stopped the relationship...or maybe not..._

Either way, Molly didn't hear a peep about what's-her-name again until around the time the twins left Hogwarts on their broomsticks. Not only had her two sons left before finishing their seventh and finale year at Hogwarts, they had to go and open up a Joke shop...I mean really, a Joke shop! But she had to admit it was a perfect outlet for their talents.

Then the horror had to continue when her favorite tea kettle broke...it gave it's last little, weak whistle that Wednesday and she drank that last cup of tea from the Kettle that had served her for thirty days, four months, twenty days, eight hours, and twenty minutes. She wasn't crazy enough to count the seconds, too.

Yep, and then when she thought her luck was turning around...she had just gone out and bought a new Tea Kettle... the bad news continued.

Her first, little boy was engaged! To her!

Molly should have remembered that bad luck happens in threes...but oh will she remember next time.

Then that women had to some stay with them for the summer, with her silvery-blonde hair, her nose stuck-up in the air and that throaty laugh that made all the boys drop their pride and go lay down at her feet. Well they didn't really go and lay down at her feet, but they looked like they were about to.

_Maybe then Molly should have ended it, but no it was too late, they were too far gone, looking into each other's eyes like they could only be complete with them by their side. Yep it was too late, the way they snuggled up against each other, held each other's hands, and smiled at each other..._

But Molly Weasley knew that Fleur would one day get bored, she wasn't raised like Bill, hard-work and all, yep Fleur was bound to break her little boy's heart.

Really Molly tried to talk to Bill, but he wouldn't budge, if possible he moved even closer to Fleur the more and more Molly tried to talk some sense into him. But the boy was a Weasley and that made him stubborn.

And of course she would never admit then that she was proud of him for standing up for someone, for himself, for his relationship and love. _The way the two looked at each other..._

Then the end of the Trio's sixth year came, and there was a battle in Hogwarts and Greyback was there...and her Bill, her beautiful Bill was almost killed.

But he survived, though with two-long scars slashed across his face, but she could still see her baby in him, he hadn't changed, he was still beautiful to Molly.

This she thought was what would make the young women waver, but no.

Fleur shoved her aside and stood by Bill's side.

_That's when she knew she would not stop this relationship._

That's when she realized, that Molly's little boy had someone else to care for him now. Yes, maybe he would still need her sometimes, but he had someone else now, too.

Someone strong and brave and confident. Confident in her love for Bill.

That's when Molly Weasley realized that she could let her little baby go, because he wasn't a baby anymore, he was a man, with a strong women by his side...to support him as they support each other.

All Molly could do now was plan their Wedding...and watch... 

_...The way the two looked at each other...like there was no place more beautiful, strong, happy, and lovable then in each other's arms. _


	3. Percy and Audrey

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again!**

Molly Weasley was surprised when she met Audrey, the girl that would be her son's, Percy's, wife.

Okay, well more than surprised.

She thought her jaw had actually dropped when she met her, literally, like to the floor, when Percy first brought her over for dinner.

When she pictured Percy's wife, she was studious, glasses probably and knew facts of all things. Okay, and she thought she would be a little bit nosy, too.

But Audrey was not like that...at all.

Sure she was smart, funny, kind and cute, but for some reason Molly would have never pegged her as the type Percy would one-day Marry.

She was so sure the girl would be nerdy...

But that was before the war.

After the war Percy began to work two jobs.

He went to the ministry and worked in the law department form early morning to around dinner time.

He would go to his house have a quick supper around six thirty and then once again leave. This time, he would go to George's Joke Shop, where he had helped his brother since the war. He knew he wasn't the greatest with pranks but he still developed a few, tested alot of the products [Came home all blue one day], and handled alot of the money-side of the job.

Molly had no idea where he found the time to find a girl.

But he did and he fell in love.

I guess the finale test was if she wouldn't mind the whole crazy family.

Then again, if she went crazy, it would be okay. Nobody would notice around here.

It was a Sunday when he brought her over and Molly cooked and cleaned all day to make everything perfect.

And occasionally floo called Percy and told him to get a haircut.

Yep, he was starting to really head in the direction of Bill and Charlie in the Hair Department, but she couldn't really blame him, where would he find the time to get a hair-cut with the schedule he keeps.

Still, she could blame him for not wanting to get a hair-cut.

They arrived around five'thirty, the other familie members already gathered, Molly was so excited that Arthur had to keep a hand on her shoulder to keep her from actually bouncing up and down in her excitment.

Percy came out of the fire first, dusting off his clothes from the floo-travel, he was dressed in jeans and a top that had the Joke shop's logo on it his red hair in a shaggy-mess [that she guessed some...well most girls would call cute], his thick black glasses had been exchanged for thinner, rectangular-framed, black glasses.

But what really caught her attention was the way he looked into the fire-place and extended his hand, a smile so bright on his handsome face.

Right then, Molly knew that girl could have webbed-feet, a pig's nose and bunny ears and she would still Love her just for putting that smile on her son's face.

Then the girl did step out.

Brown-hair with honey-gold highlights fell to her shoulders in a mass of slightly curling hair. Brown bangs framed her pretty face, that held a cute nose, slightly pouty lips, and hazel eyes that flashed green in the light.

She was petiite, only coming up to around his shoulder's, probably only a little bit taller than Ginny, but she still had a women's body and she strolled in with a confident walk. That ws almost like a skip.

Her black skirt that fell above her knees seemed to swish around her as she walked, or skipped, black boots ended rght before her knees and a dark-blue, v-neck, short-sleeved top seemed to hide yet also show that she had curves.

Her smile was shy and when Percy took her hand a light blush graced her cheeks.

And when Molly went to hug the girl who would be the next Weasley, she realized that she instantly seemed to care about the girl as if she was her own. Hugging her, watching as she interacted with the other members of the family, she saw that Audrey fit in well with the Weasley family.

Her eyes took in each word people said, a hint of vulnerbility in them that made you want to hug her even more.

But Molly didn't, because she saw the way Percy reached out and pulled her closer to him.

Saw the way he was attuned to her feelings.

Watched the way he looked at her.

And Molly Weasley knew to take out her wedding planner once again.


	4. Never

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again!**

Molly Weasley never really knew why her son, Charlie never married.

Sure it was always I'm busy with work, I have enough nieces and nephews, I already have a girlfriend...

That last excuse always gave her a pause.

Why did he never propose?

Why did they never marry?

What the bloody hell was wrong with the girl?

That was her conclusion. That something must be wrong with the girl. How else would she refuse to marry Charlie, or want to take the next step with him. Something had to be wrong. After all, her Charlie was a nice, young man, kind, caring...a gentleman...

Maybe she didn't like guys with long hair?

She had told him to cut that hair, but no he just kept regrowing it and she kept cutting it and he kept growing it back!

She swore it was getting longer,too.

Maybe that's why when Molly Weasley finally got Charlie to bring her over...it involved a few threats...that involved scissors...

She was nothing that Molly expected.

Shorter than Charlie with staight, long brown-hair reaching past her shoulders. Her skin only had a light tan which was odd for a girl living in Romania. Her eyes sparkled a light, clear blue like the sky.

She was so beautiful and she looked at Charlie with such adoration and Love...

So why didn't they marry?

It wasn't till later when she was watching little Victoire and her sister, Dom play together that Molly got a moment alone with her.

That she knew with that look in her eyes...

She couldn't have children.

Molly's heart broke for the girl but in her eyes she also saw that she did not wish to be fretted over this, or hugged out of pity.

Maybe long ago, but not now, she stood tall and in her eyes was exceptance.

That's why she told Molly Weasley why she refused to marry her son.

She wanted to give him an exscape route if he ever wanted kids. She didn't want to tie him down with a girl that could not give him something he may want.

So she immersed herself in work...not adopting...just caring for the dragons...that were in a way her own children.

Healing the dragons and people that came her way...when she could never fully heal one part of herself...

When Molly moved to hug her later on, it was not out of pity...but of Love, for one of the strongest girls she would ever meet.

* * *

Unlike Charlie, Molly Weasley knew why her son, Fred would never marry.

Could not marry.

He was killed.

A smile on his face as he laughed at his last joke.

Died so that future generations may live in peace.

And in his death his twin, George was left here.

Maybe she pitied George even more...

Half of himself gone...

And sometimes when people stare at him it's like a constant reminder of Fred, as well.

That's probably why in his grieve, George refused to see alot of people.

A constant living reminder.

When George joked you half-expected to hear a similiar laugh join in, or add to the joke.

Finish each others sentences.

Work together in their Joke Shop...

But Fred was gone.

Her baby was dead.

She would never see him smile, laugh, marry...or even have kids...

But she knows one day she'll die and Fred, her son, her baby, will be there to greet her.

She'll hug him for all the hugs she can never give him now...she'll hug him for the time she pushed him out of the way, to hug Percy...

The final moment she saw her Fred and George together, was as they left to enter the battle, both with a determined look on their faces...

But still their smiles were still there, never fully leaving their faces.

Maybe she should be comforted by the fact that he died laughing...The only way he would probably want to go...

But so young...Taken from her so young...

She can imagine him now, young and in heaven...

Maybe he met a girl...he made her laugh...he made her smile and her heart beat as she blushed... he proposed...

She said Yes.

But maybe there waiting for everyone else to join them before they marry.

A wedding with the whole family.

Maybe he's smiling down at his family now.

Making jokes about something...making that girl up there giggle and laugh...

Molly misses him...Yes, she really does...

He slipped away from all of them...

But she'll see him again...in heaven...

And he'll be there...

With that smile on his face.


	5. George and Angelina

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again!**

Molly Weasley would always be grateful to Angelina Johnson...

Molly first met the girl when she was taking the twins out shopping for their second-year...she was the second friend of theirs she had met, after Lee Jordan.

She was very pretty with her long, dark hair and round-brown eyes that sparkled with laughter. She was tomboyish and very beautiful, Molly supposed she would break a few hearts when she was older.

She liked her...approved of her as a friend for her Fred and George, after all they didn't need someone to make them get in even more trouble...if anything Molly felt, the twins would get this innocent girl in trouble.

Molly Weasley liked Angelina Johnson even better later that day they met, when like a motherly figure, promptly smacked the back of the twin's heads when they pranked the poor, book-store owner...

Yes, Molly liked here even better after that, knowing that at least someone in the twin's circle of friends would have some common sense.

Unlike Hermione and Harry, Angelina wasn't one to come over to the burrow over the summer. Sure the twins and her would write to one another, but she mostly went on family vacations, or so the twins told her when she asked one day.

She was into Quiditch, that much Molly Weasley knew, when her boys wrote home to say they made the House-Quiditch-Team and wrote who else made the team, as well.

Really, Molly knew very little about her compared to the twin's other friends, but that all changed after the War.

Molly Weasley would always be grateful to her...

For months after the War, George was not the same... He had stayed in his apartment, nerver coming around family...

Molly had tried to go over there, but he would not listen, all of the family had tried to cheer him up... Eventually he ceased to even open the door when any of the Family came to the door...

Then, four months after the War, George opened the store again, with help from his brothers for awhile, but he was still mostly silent, like a shell of his former-self...Sometimes he would looke to his side, as if looking for someone, or even looking at his Shadow, and Molly's heart would break.

He seemed to hold himself away from everyone else...

Four Months, after the opening of the store again, Angelina Johnson walked into the store, for the first time since the War...

Molly Weasley was exiting the store, when she walked by, a determined look on her face, her steps not even faultering as she walked past and into the store...

Molly never knew what happened that day...

All she knew, was the next time she saw George, two-days-later, he was laughing...

He was behind the counter of the store, when Molly came by that day, looking into the windows, she watched as Angelina sat on the counter, her eyes sparkling with laughter...

Molly smiled as she watched her son once agin laughing, maybe not completely healed, probably never fully would be, but she supposed he was healing, at least...

Watching a few moments longer, Molly Weasley walked back to the burrow, turning away from the window, just as George leaned down, towards Angelina...

She was already down the street...

When their lips met...


	6. Ron and Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again! **

Molly Weasley knew Hermione Granger was ment to be a Weasley the minute she met her.

Molly had first heard about the bright-witch in the letters Ron sent Home in his first-year. She read as she became an annoyance to a friend.

She first saw the girl when they were coming off the train that year...She saw as a girl with brown-bushy-hair and bright brown eyes smiled and wave goodybye to Rona nd Harry and walked away with her parents.

Molly didn't see the girl again until later that Summer when during their school shopping trip, she saw Hermione dragging Harry, who had gotten lost from taking the Floo Network, over to where Ron was.

She watched as the Trio greeted each other, laughing and asking about their Summers.

Thats when Hermione pointed out the dirt on Ron's nose and brushed it away with her index finger. Mollywatched, expecting Ron to swipe away her hand like he did to her when she did that, but he only rolled his eyes and smiled, lightly brushing away the girls hand.

And Molly Weasley stood there like an idiot smiling at the two children.

She watched as things between Hermione and Ron changed over the years.

Watched as they went from becoming friends in first-year, to laughing together in second-year, to arguing alway in their third-year...

Really Molly felt sorry for Harry for having to be between those two when they fought.

She watched as they noticed each other differently in their fourth-year, were carful how they stood around each other. Watch as Ron grew jeolous and watched as he struggled with his felings for Hermione.

Hermione, smart girl that she was, already looked like she knew that she wanted Ron as more than a friend, but was frustrated by him dancing around the subject.

Really Molly could hardly blame the girl, she would be frustrated, too.

In fifth-year, they seemed to hold a truce, barely arguing...they became like two pillars in Harry's life, stones that he could lean on.

In sixth-year, they danced even more around the subject as Jeolousy tore at both of them and each refused to be the first to say how they felt.

Molly watched as another truce seemed to form between them as they perpared to stand-by Harry and fight.

Molly Weasley was upset when she realized they would be putting their lifes in danger, but she realized at least they would have each other...

And at least they had Hermione to keep them alive.

She watched as during The Finale Battle they dualed side-by-side, never leaving the other side.

She listened as they told her a few days after the battle that they were dating...well actually Molly happily caught them kissing...

She was happy and glad to have some happy and good news since the death of Fred and she gladly watched their relationship blossom.

She wasn't surprised, when a few-years later, they told the family of their engagement...

Because, Molly Weasley knew all along that Hermione Granger was ment to be a Weasley.

She knew that on the day she first met her.

That night after their announcement she took out a little-blue-book that sat on her bookself...

Inside where Wedding Plans.

Molly Weasley had started that book around nine-years-ago...

When she had first met the future Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley...


	7. Ginny and Harry

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AnyThing To Do With Harry Potter. Thank You And Please Review!**

When Molly Weasley first met the little boy, he had a hopeful expression in his unusual sad eyes.

Molly wondered why an eleven-year-old would be sad... She wondered alot about that boy when she saw he was all alone.

And just like that...that little boy warmed his way into her heart...And into her little girl`s heart.

It wasn't until later she realized who that boy was...

And it wasn't till much Later she realized what he would mean to her Family...What he would mean to Ginny...

Molly Weasley`s youngest child and only daughter, Ginny, always loved listening to stories about the great Harry Potter.

And the day after she first met that lonely boy and her twin's told her who he was, Ginny once again asked her for those stories.

Molly Weasley had always known Ginny had a crush on Harry potter...

Saw her eyes widen when she realized who he was when she first saw him that day at the Train Station...

Saw her run away the next time she saw him Over the Summer...

Saw her Blush near him during their third encounter...

Saw her clutching his hand as he brought her back to them...

Saw her looking at him as more than a crush...

Saw her heartbreak...

Saw her try and get over him...

Watched as she realized she couldn't get over him...

Watched Ginny and Harry become Friends...

Read the Letter that said they talked more...

Cried tears of Joy for her Daughter when she read the letter that said she was dating the Boy...Man, because Molly never really thought Harry really ever was a Boy,...Smiling as she wrote back to her Daughter...

Happy she and Harry had found each other...

Molly watched from afar as they broke-up...And though, Molly was sad for them, she was also grateful that Ginny would be safer as just Harry's friend and not his girlfriend...She watched ashamed at her previous thoughts, when she held her heart-broken Daughter...Who cried for the Man, Molly now realized, she completly Loved...

She longed to Comfort her Daughter...Tell her it would be alright...but even Molly did not know if Harry would Live...

She hoped, she prayed and she listened for news of her Family...Hoping they were all safe during the War...

Hoping their names would not be listed among the dead...

Not knowing how she would comfort Ginny if Harry ever died...

Molly wept at night for her daughter, for her Family, realizing what she must be going through...realizing how afraid Ginny was for Harry...

And that year, Molly Weasley, truly realized how Strong her Daughter was...

...Is...

Molly Weasley cried alot after the War...

Cried at the death around them...

Cried, at the Love surrounding them...

Molly Weasley cried, Joy in her eyes when she saw Ginny and Harry together once again...

She cried when they got engaged...

Love Healed her Family after the War...

Joy coursing through her when her Ginny became Ginny Potter...

Molly Weasley has realized not every story is full of Happiness...

...Life was not always going to be filled with Happiness...

But Ginny and Harry's at least was...

...Is...A Happy One...


	8. Family

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AnyThing To Do With Harry Potter. Thank You And Please Review!**

Molly Weasley laughed as she passed her eldest grandchild on the steps, Victoire's head in Teddy Lupin's, Harry's godchild's, lap.

Making a SSHHing noise, Teddy ran his hand through Victoire's long red-blonde-hair and winked-up at Molly who chuckled and moved past them to the first-floor.

She passed Dom and Luis, Victoire's siblings, on the floor, cards laying around them as they playfully argued about the rules...

Shaking her head, Molly listened to Luis ask what game they were even playing and Dom answer with a shrug and a laugh, ruffling her brother's hair with her hand as they chatted about what Cards-Games they knew...

Molly left them to their cards and walked towards the living-room, only to stick her head in and glance around quickly.

She smiled as she saw Fleur and Bill laughing with their nieces, and Percy's and Audrey's girls, Molly and Lucy...The group listening to their Uncle Charlie and his Girlfriend's tales about their jobs.

Turning around she headed towards the Kitchen, Pausing to step around Roxanne, Roxy, and her brother Fred, who reminded her so much of her son whenever he laughed or played a prank with his cousin James, who sat with their parents: Angelina and George, who were discussing new pranks they could develop with Audrey and Percy listening and adding Comments to their ideas...

Molly grinned to herself as she almost tripped on one of Rose's many books and scanned the room, finding her and her cousin Albus, Al, reading books on a nearby couch.

She smiled when they looked-up with sheepish-grins and waved at their GrandMun, who in-turn waved back and continued on her Journey to the Kitchen...

Only to almost run into Lily and Hugo who ran out of the Kitchen, laughing and running around to gather people for a SnowBall Fight.

She smiled at the two-Cousins and watched as Harry and Ron followed after them, laughing as Lily, Harry's daughter, pulled Rose, Ron's daughter, off the couch, leaving Hugo to grab Lily's brother, Al and drag the two outside.

Everyone laughed as the two younger kids dragged the two puting kids outside...and Molly smiled at peace...

Turning to the Kitchen door, she saw a flash of Red, Brown and Black as Ginny, Hermione and Ginny and Harry's son, James headed outside with the rest of the Family following...Chatting and Laughing as coats, scarfs, hats and mittens/gloves, were handed out to everyone...

Molly Weasley entered her kitched as the front door closed one last time and she heard the sound of her Family's laughter outside as their SnowBall Fight began...

Sighing, she grabbed a cup of Hot CoCo and sat down next to her husband, Arthur, who smiled at her fondly and stole sips of her Hot CoCo, chuckling at his wife, when she stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the Hot CoCo from him, taking a few sips of her own.

Together, the Husband and Wife sat staring at the fire in their Fireplace, listening to the sounds of their Family outside and drinking their Hot CoCo...

Together, Molly and Arthur Weasley sat at Home, Their Burrow warm with sounds of Laughter drifting around from the outside with their Family close by...

Snuggling close to one another, they smiled at each other...

Happy and Content...Their Family Safe and with them at their first ever...Home...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everbody! Well Everbody that well...you know...actually reads this story...Anywho, I have decided to post a Sequel to this story, which **

**will be about Molly meeting her grandkids and what she thinks of each one. The first chapter would be either about Teddy or Victoire and it would be **

**from Molly's point of view. I don't know if you actually want me to write this story...but I had this idea...and it won't go away. So...here's the **

**deal...if you don't want me to write it...then tell me...if you want more of Molly's point of view...but of Meeting her GrandKids...if you don't want **

**to read it...well then I still might type it up. Either way, the first Chapter of this new story will be up June 6th, 2011. Thank You...And Thanks For **

**Reading...You know...If you did in fact read this...**


End file.
